1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a liquid crystal display capable of improving an aperture ratio and a method of manufacturing the liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is a flat panel display that can display an image using a liquid crystal layer. The liquid crystal display may be classified as an in-plane switching (IPS) mode liquid crystal display, a vertical alignment (VA) mode liquid crystal display, and a plane-to-line switching (PLS) mode liquid crystal display according to a method of driving the liquid crystal layer.
In other words, the liquid crystal display drives the liquid crystal layer using a horizontal electric field or a vertical electric field, which is formed between two electrodes. In the PLS mode, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rotated in a direction parallel to a substrate by a strong fringe electric field between the electrodes.